Like Family
by ponyboysbaby
Summary: Johnny has a cousin and she's not what he remembers. She likes Socs, gang fights and even Twobit. Sometimes family will change.
1. Johnny's cousin, Twobit's love

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders I own um, er, uh, Sasta. Yeah. That's a good name (its mine lol).  
  
Soda's POV  
  
"I'm serious Steve. I'm really not kidding. That girl was really really weird!" I told my best friend Steve walking into my house.  
  
"Weirdly hott. That's all I'm saying Sodapop. She was HOTT. End of discussion," Steve countered.  
  
"What about your girlfriend? I mean she was cute kinda but, I mean I'm a taken man," I told him sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hello there guys," Twobit said walking in with a girl.  
  
"Meet Sasta. You can call her Sas though," he told us.  
  
"Hey, you're the guys I saw at that DX," she said in a really quiet voice. Almost like Johnny's....  
  
"Hey Sasta!" said Johnny looking up.  
  
"Hello Johnny Cade. Staying out of trouble as usual I see," she said smiling and sitting next to him.  
  
"Soda here thinks you're weird," Steve said nodding at me.  
  
Her cheeks turned red as she mumbled, "Why would you think that?"  
  
"He thinks you're unusually quiet, like Johnny," he answered.  
  
"I don't think you're weird just a little on the non-talking side," I countered trying to defend myself.  
  
"Nuh uh. I heard you say she was weird," Dally said staring me in the eyes.  
  
"It's ok. Me and Johnny are alike. I'm just quieter. Right Cade?" She asked.  
  
"Sure thing Cade," he answered.  
  
"Wait a sec. How do you know Johnny?" Dallas asked.  
  
Her eyes got big. She had black eyes, just like Johnny....  
  
"Well I'm his cousin. You think he called me Cade for no reason?"  
  
Everyone looked suprised. "Well I'll be. Johnny is definitely no where near as hott as you," Steve said.  
  
She hugged Johnny. "I know he beats me by a long stretch," and she smiled at him.  
  
"Winston I'm going to kill you!" Tim shouted as he ran in. "Curly saw you slashing my tires and now you're going to pay you filthy bastard."  
  
Sasta's POV  
  
I just stared at him. No idea who he was. "Sheesh Johnny you lied to me. You told me southerners were gentleman."  
  
"I didn't tell you that, Twobit did," He said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sheesh Twobit. You lied to me," I said grinning.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and I cocked one back.  
  
"Wow," said the boy who was raving earlier.  
  
"Uh, I'm Tim Shepard," he told me.  
  
"Let's all give a round of applause for that," I answered sarcastically while giving slow claps.  
  
I put my head on Johnny's shoulder and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again and Tim was gone.  
  
"So," Sodapop started, "how are you guys related again?"  
  
"My mom's sister is Johnny's mom and my dad's brother is Johnny's dad," I told him.  
  
"Oh, right then," Sodapop said.  
  
"So. Nothing goin' on tonight? No action? Where are all the crazy parties and gang fights. I mean if it's always this quiet I'm going back to California," I told them.  
  
"Woah," Twobit said, "Your a girl."  
  
"I'm a bored girl. Trust me. Doing my hair and nails just don't seem like my idea of fun. Now watches people get there faces beat in, that's entertainment," I answered.  
  
"Hey Johnny. I thought you told us your cousin was a girly girl," Sodapop said.  
  
"She went and changed on me I guess," he answered.  
  
"You told them I was girly? If you weren't my favorite cousin I'd kill you," I said, staring hard at Johnny.  
  
"But, I'm your only cousin Sas," he told me.  
  
"So," I said looking at Dallas, "That's a no on the fun stuff huh?"  
  
"Fun stuff. We got stuff that'll blow your mind kid. Wanna start her off at the Dingo? Introduce her to some hoods?" Dally said grinning.  
  
I jumped up and so did Johnny. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go," I started walking out the door with Johnny.  
  
"Want a piggyback ride Sasta?" Twobit asked me.  
  
"Yeah sure," I said hopping on his back.  
  
We walked on for a few blocks like that. The gang looking tuff. Me on Twobit's back. Johnny looking scared outta his mind. After a while I slid off of his back and walked on my own.  
  
"Uh oh you guys. Trouble at 3' o clock," Steve announced.  
  
"But it's 9:32," I said confused.  
  
"Just hang back a little alright kid," Dally said angrily.  
  
I shrugged and watched as a red Corvair pulled up beside the boys. They all got out and each gang looked like they wanted to kill the other. "Socs," Johnny whispered in my ear so I'd know what was happening.  
  
But four of the five Socs just stood there staring hard as the tallest, most likely the leader, came over to where me and Johnny were standing.   
  
"Wow," I thought, "He's kinda cute. Hm, wonder if he's nice,"  
  
"Hey kid. Whatcha doin' with this trash? You should be with us," he said nodding towards the other four.  
  
"I mean your too cute to be walkin' around with these bums," he said placing a hand on my arm.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" Dallas shouted. "It's seven to five and your on our side of town."  
  
By now my cheeks were burning and my ears were hot looking into his eyes. "Call me," he whispered into my ear while putting a slip of paper in my hand. I instantly put it into my pocket so the guys wouldn't see.  
  
With that, he turned around, got into the car with his buddies and they drove off. All the guys gathered around me.  
  
"Don't ever ever EVER get involved with scum like that, you hear me?" Darry asked.  
  
"Why not," I asked. All mouths dropped.  
  
"What do you mean why not?" Dally said, "Cause he's a jerk that's why not."  
  
"Whatever you say. Personally from a girl's point of view. I thought he was kinda cute," I told them.  
  
"Cute? Hahahahaha! He will never be cute, just evil. Now let's go kid," Dally said. He was getting very red. I think he was angry.  
  
"Well kiddo, here's the Dingo," Sodapop told me as we walked up to a drive thru/resturaunt.  
  
We went inside and for about and hour we went around and I got introduced to about 100 million people. I was anxious to see that boy again. But where was he? I couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Johnny bought me a coke and asked me what I was looking for as he gave it to me.  
  
"It better not be Bob. I'm gonna beat that bastard's head in next time I seem him. Johnny look what he's doing to your cousin. She's like in love or something," Dallas said bitterly.  
  
"How can I be in love if the first time I heard his name was right now?" I countered.  
  
"Love at first sight?" Darry offered.   
  
"Your all weirdos," I said looking at Twobit, "Next time I think a guy it cute I'll just tell him."  
  
"So why haven't you told me yet Sasta?" Twobit asked.  
  
"Oh Toob. You already know I think your cute," I said laughing.  
  
"Only cute?" He asked.  
  
"Ponyboy wrinkled his nose and said, "How could anyone think that is cute."  
  
"I'm special leave me alone," I said pretending to sniffle.  
  
"Nightly Double or Buck's house," I asked looking at Dal.  
  
"How do you know Buck?" He asked.  
  
"One crazy night in his car down by the river," I answered girnning.  
  
"Ewwww," Everyone said at once.  
  
"I'm just kidding," I said rolling my eyes, "That's how I met Toob."  
  
"Yup. That's how I remember it," He said nodding toward the door and standing up.   
  
Everyone else stood up and we proceeded outside.  
  
"Nightly Double it is then," Toob said draping an arm around my shoulder.  
  
Twobit's POV  
  
Man was Sasta cute. I met her two years ago when she was thirteen. She should be about 16 now but I don't know.  
  
"Hey Sas, how old are you?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in three days though," she said grinning.  
  
"Hey Johnny guess what," she said really excited.  
  
"Um, your parents are gonna let me move in?" he guessed.  
  
"No, even better!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Better? You mean they're gonna adopt me."  
  
"No.No.No silly. I'm moving in with you guys for the school year!" She said smiling.  
  
"Wha- Why?" He asked.  
  
"Cause. Remember that school I got switched to. It's here in Tulsa and my parents don't wanna move here so. Tada I'm all your's till next summer!"  
  
We reached the Nightly Double snuck under the fence and Sas and I sat in the last row, while the others sat up front.  
  
"I like back seats," she told me smiling.  
  
"Yeah well i think you just wanted to be alone with me," I said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
She giggled and whispered, "Maybe, Maybe not." And she kissed my cheek.   
  
We spent most of the movie making out but we waited until all the guys were really deep into it.  
  
"Come with me to get a drink," she whispered.  
  
Ponyboy's POV  
  
I saw Twobit and Sasta get up and nudged Johnny.  
  
"They're probably going to get a drink or some popcorn," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah right," Dally said," They're probably going to find somewhere to have sex. Haha."  
  
"Or makeout," Steve said.  
  
"Or find a fight," Soda said.  
  
"I'm stickin' with my drink theory," Johnny said.  
  
Sure enough when they came back she had a Coke in her hands. Sipping on it they slipped back into their seats. We all waved to them and they waved back, so we turned around to watch the movie again. The next time I turned around I saw them deep in a kiss.   
  
"Wow," I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Yeah, this is a pretty cool fight scene ay Pony?" Soda asked me.  
  
"No. Well yeah but, they didn't even need to go somewhere else."  
  
"Well Pony actually they did. They moved into the park see," he told me.  
  
I shook my head," No no no. I mean Twobit and Sas."  
  
He turned around, looked, and quickly turned back around. He gulped. "Wow. Just don't say anything, k Pon?"  
  
"Sure Sure." I told him.  
  
When the movie was over they were innocently sitting in the back. Twobit stretching while she was still sipping on that Coke.  
  
"Sheesh kid. How long does a Coke last ya?" Dally asked.  
  
"Longer when your making out," Soda whispered to me.  
  
We both laughed and she cocked an eyebrow at me. So did Twobit.  
  
"What was that Sodapop? Couldn't quite hear you, distracted by the whore over there. She nodded to where. Sandy was walking towards us.  
  
"That's not a whore, that's my girlfriend," he said waving to her.  
  
"Eh, same thing to me," Sasta said.  
  
"Ohmigosh! Sassy how ya been!" Sandy asked her.  
  
"Fine how about you?" Sas asked her back.  
  
"She called you a whore," I told Sandy.  
  
"Ponyboy," Soda said.  
  
"Hey man. She started it!" Sas said.  
  
They both laughed and I was confused.   
  
We walked back to the house and all sat around watching tv. Sas fell asleep in Twobit's lap.  
  
"So what was that all about at the movies man?" Soda asked him.  
  
"What was what all about? The soda? She was thirsty," Twobit said.  
  
"No that liplock you guys were in. Sheesh you'd think you guys had been stuck like that for years," Soda told him.  
  
"Oh that. What can I say. I like her, I guess," Twobit said.  
  
"Hey man, you'll have all year. Besides she like Bob remember?"Johnny said to Twobit.  
  
"Yeah whatever, I kissed her, not Bob. She's a pretty cool chick you guys," Twobit told us.  
  
And after that we all just sat still and watched Mickey Mouse. 


	2. You've Changed

Disclaimer:I own Sasta and Roxi, everyone is S. E. Hinton's.  
  
Sasta's POV  
  
I woke up the next morning and sat up straight. Johnny was on the floor next to the couch. Steve was stretched out next to Johnny. Twobit was in the kitchen singing. Singing? Hm...thats odd.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and watched him as he belted out "A boy like me, a girl like you" by Elvis.  
  
"There are many girls I have met before  
  
But I pass them by because I knew  
  
There would be this magic moment,  
  
One to last a lifetime through  
  
When a boy like me meets a girl like you-" He stopped because he saw me watching him.  
  
"We've got a little singer on our hands," I said sarcastically.  
  
He grabbed me by the waist to pull me closer and told me," I got a little beauty in my hands."  
  
Then he kissed me. Nothing that we hadn't done the night before, but it was special because as cute as I thought Bob was, I liked Twobit and Johnny approved of him. He drew away and asked," You want a beer? Nice and cold. I'll split one with ya."  
  
So we sat on the couch watching cartoons and sharing a bottle of beer. Soon Sodapop and Ponyboy came out arguing.   
  
"No she doesn't!" Soda shouted.  
  
"I didn't say she was. All I'm saying is she might ok? MIGHT!" Ponyboy yelled back.  
  
"Shhhh," I whispered, "I'm watchin' tv over here."  
  
Ponyboy and Sodapop looked at me all snuggled in Toob's arms watching cartoons and they both broke into a fit of laughter. Sodapop was rolling on the floor and Pony was clutching his side all doubled over.  
  
"There are many girls I have met before  
  
But I pass them by because I knew  
  
There would be this magic moment,  
  
One to last a lifetime through  
  
When a boy like me meets a girl like you." Toob started singing with the tv because a commercial advertising a couple's weekend came on and that only caused the boys to laugh harder.  
  
"What's so funny? I like that song," Twobit told them.  
  
"No Twobit it's not you," Soda stated, "It's you," he said pointing at the both of us.  
  
"Alright alright. Can someone tell me what's going on here?"Darry said as he walked out of his bedroom.  
  
Steve yawned and stretched hitting Johnny in the back of the head and causing him to wake up to.  
  
"Hey man I can hear the laughter 5 blocks away," Dallas announced as he came inside the house.  
  
Ponyboys POV  
  
I started to control myself, stifling the giggle I had left. Sas started crying and ran off to Darry's room where she locked herself.  
  
"What'd you guys say?" Darry asked me and Sodapop.  
  
"We didn't say anything," Soda said.  
  
Twobit looked as us, "All I know is when you two saw us watching tv you spazzed in total laughter."  
  
"It was funny cause Soda was wrong," I told them.  
  
"I was not wrong you were wrong!" He yelled at me.  
  
"Hey where'd Johnny go?" said Steve noticing the space next to him was empty.  
  
Johnny's POV  
  
I was sitting on the floor next to Sasta and hugging her.   
  
"Stop crying Sas. It's ok kid," I told her.  
  
"Ha," she laughed smiling,"I got you to talk."  
  
"Yeah well I got you to stop crying so ha back to you," I said.  
  
"They were laughing at me Johnny. What'd I do? Is it because I was watching TV with Toob?"  
  
"No it's cause they all think you like Toob, er Twobit."  
  
"You know what Johnny?"  
  
"No, what Sas?" I asked stroking her hair.  
  
"I think I like Toob too."  
  
Twobit's POV  
  
After an hour Sas came out and Soda and Pony apologized.  
  
Ignoring them she asked," Where'd Dar at?"  
  
"He went to work. Which reminds me. Steve?" Soda said.  
  
And they both left to go to the DX.  
  
"Twobit are you ditching today?" Johnny asked as Pony went to get ready for school.  
  
"Yeah," I answered looking at my beer bottle, "I think I'll stay here with the kid."  
  
"Alright." and he and Ponyboy left for school.  
  
"Hello Dallas," she said.  
  
"Hi Sas. How are ya kid?"Dally asked her.  
  
"I'm fine Dal. How do you like Tulsa. Like being away from New York or do you miss the city sometimes?"  
  
"Yeah I miss it sometimes. Getting locked up every week, being in murder wraps, always being dirt poor. Mmhmmm I'd say I miss it alot," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I'd love to stay with you two lovebirds but I have that bone to pick with Tim," and he waved goodbye and walked out the door.  
  
Sas and I were all alone in the house. I lookd at her. She was picking the fuzz off her shirt as if she didn't want to realize that she was all alone in the house with a hood like me. I stood up and stretched and she stood up too looking at me. I picked her up by the waist and put her over my shoulder. She shreiked and kept asking me to put her down all the way too Darry bedroom.  
  
Sasta's POV  
  
Twobit put me down with my back on the bed and looked at me. I was awaiting his next move. He started tickling me. In about 5 minutes we were both laughing and rolling all over the bed. Then he was laying on his back and I was on his stomach. We were both laughing really hard and I was almost crying I was laughing so hard. I rolled over laying next to him and just stared at the ceiling. Then I looked at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Wow. I am such a little kid," he said.  
  
"Yeah but that's all your own fault," I answered.  
  
He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I was a sucker for that look and he knew it. We spent the next ten or fifteen minutes kissing.   
  
"You're a horrible man Kieth Matthews."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You silly,"I said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
I yawned and curled into a little ball.  
  
"You tired?" Toob asked looking at me.  
  
"Mhmm," I mumbled rolling over onto his stomach.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and we both fell asleep.  
  
We woke up many hours later and I could hear the gang in the living room. I think they were just coming into the house. I made Twobit get up and walk to the living room with me.  
  
"Woah. Where in the hell did you two come from? Clothes and hair all messed up. Ah, poor Darry I think they were in your room." Dallas said as we walked in. I was still sleepy and the gang all jumped up and ran to Dar's room.   
  
I followed them while Toob went to the fridge to get a beer. I looked at the room for the first time myself. When Twobit and I had first entered it, it was clean, bed nicely made, everthing in place. Now half the covers were on the floor, pillows on the floor, the things on his nightstand were all over the place. But that was Twobit's fault. He was messing with everything on the dresser.  
  
"Sheesh Dar, I'd wash your sheets berfore you got back into that bed," Dally said looking at me.  
  
"We didn't do anything! We just took a nap! Really! Ok well maybe there was a tickle fight and a pillow fight before the nap but that was it! I swear to you," I told them freaking out.  
  
"Calm down Sas. Everything is o- Wait a second. You had a tickle fight in my bed?"Darry asked.  
  
"Maybe," I said looking at the floor.  
  
"Ok. Everyone outta my room," Darry said and ushered us all out.  
  
I sat on the couch next to Twobit and made Johnny sit next to me. I put my head on Johnny's shoulder and yawned.   
  
"Sheesh Sas. Last time I saw you, you were goody goody. Quiet, below-knee length skirts," Johnny said looking at the skirt that came well up to mid thigh and continued, "Not making out with my friends every second of the day. Wow, you've changed Sassy. I'm not sure I like it." 


	3. Not everyone likes the real you

Disclaimer: I own Sasta and S.E. Hinton owns everyone you already know and love.  
  
P.S.-Yes Toob and Twobit are the same person. Ya know Twob. Just cut the it. :) Glad you like keep reviewing, flames will be used for my campfire.  
  
Johnny's POV  
  
She just sat there looking at me. She wasn't hurt and she wasn't sad nor was she angry. Just confused.   
  
"I've changed?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah. You have," I told her angrily.  
  
"But, what do you mean? I'm still Sasta Cade aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah but I mean attitude and personality wise you changed," I said looking her dead in the eyes.  
  
"Johnny Cade I have not changed," she huffed.  
  
"Yes you have. Do you remember what you were wearing last time I saw you?" I challenged her.  
  
"Yes I do. A polka-dotted sundress. Johnny I was seven!"She said getting angry.  
  
"So. You looked like a nice person, not like a slut," I said not realizing what I told her till it was already out.  
  
She gasped. "Well Johnathan Cade, if thats the way you feel about me, I'm going..um...uh..."  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked her not even caring about what I called her.  
  
"You changed too! Since when do you talk this much?"  
  
"When I'm angry with you now where are you going? Back to California? Good Riddance." I half-yelled, half-talked to her.  
  
She didn't even blink. "I can't go back," she whispered.  
  
"Why? Did you run away?"I asked her starting to calm down.  
  
"No. I just don't have anything to go back to," she told me quietly.  
  
I moved closer till I was sitting next to her and holding her as she cried. She told me that the real reason she came to Tulsa was because she had to. Her parents were murdered in a robbery.  
  
"Well, where were you?" I asked.  
  
"At a friend's house. I was watching a movie with him and-"  
  
"Him?"  
  
"I can't have any guy friends? Besides, he has a girlfriend. I'm not interested in him. He's my science partner and we hang out sometimes ok?" She was starting to get angry.  
  
Then she started to tell me how if she would have been home her parents would still be alive. Even though that's probably not true I let her keep crying. Next she told me how it was either her in Tulsa with me and my parents or off to Delaware with some creepy single middle aged man she swore was perverted. She happily picked me. Even though she knew that my parents were even more famous for giving out beatings then hers were. And hers were pretty darn famous for it.  
  
I looked at her and said, "You can't go to my house. You know that Sassygirl." And I hugged her tight.  
  
"You mean you don't wanted me," she choked out. She still had tears running down her face and she was hicupping somethin' awful.  
  
"Not that I don't want you, my parents, they won't want you. You know that."  
  
"I don't care. I just wanna be with you Johnny," she whispered snuggling herself even deeper into my arms.  
  
The two of us sat there like that for a while. I was dumbfounded taking in all that information and she was crying letting out all that information. She finally fell asleep from the crying but I still held onto my cousin tight.  
  
"Darry?"  
  
"Yes Johnny?"  
  
"What in the heck," I started," am I supposed to do. I can't let her go to my house and get beat. But there's no where else she can go because social services will be checking up on her."  
  
"Well Johnny. Think about how often you yourself go home."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"She can stay here!" Sodapop said smiling.  
  
"Huh?" Darry and I both asked.  
  
"Well, can't she Dar, stay with us I mean."   
  
"Well, she could but-"  
  
"She can go to the Cade house when the social services come. They'd be too afraid of getting locked up because of Johnny too say she was never there. You know she'd tell on them."  
  
"Well, I guess. Johnny what do you think?" Darry asked me.  
  
"I like it," Sasta whispered from my arms.  
  
"Me too," I said stroking her hair so she'd fall back asleep.  
  
But instead she sat up. Forget it Johnny i'm not going back to sleep. She looked at Twobit and then back at me. She got up and went off to Pony and Soda's room in search of Ponyboy and Dallas.  
  
Sasta's POV  
  
Steve and Dally were playing poker on the floor and Ponyboy was on the bed sketching them. I sat down and helped Dal bluff his way to $10 which he split with me. Dallas and Steve went to get a beer and I sat on the bed next to Ponyboy.   
  
"Can I see it?" I asked wanting to see what he drew.  
  
"Huh?" He said, his mind was somewhere else....  
  
"The picture you drew, can I see it?"I didn't wait for an answer and slowly slipped the drawing pad from his arms looking at his face for disapproval, but he was off in his own world again.  
  
"Glory I wonder what that kid's thinkin' about," I said aloud shaking my head.  
  
I looked at the picture and saw the most beautiful picture I'd even seen. It wasn't of Dallas and Steve as I expected but of Johnny. Johnny with his eyes gleaming, laughing, and having fun, while throwing a football.  
  
"Hey! That's mine what are you doing? I didn't say you could see that!"Ponyboy said finally snapping out of his dream world.  
  
He turned away from me to put the book under his pillow.  
  
"I'm sorry. That's a really nice picture. But, the scar, his scar isn't there."  
  
"Yeah well maybe you wouldn't like to have to think about your best friend with a scar running from his temple to his cheek because someone beat him up!" He was very angry that I took his drawing.  
  
"I'm I'm really sorry Ponyboy. I just- Oh forget it I'm just sorry I took it without waiting for a reply."and I hugged him to show him that I meant it.  
  
"It's ok Sas," he told me.   
  
Then I got up to go to the living room.  
  
Twobit's POV  
  
Four days after the incident with Darry's bedroom and it was Friday. And Sas was still ignoring me. I think she just didn't want to get teased by the guys. But after that very long hour of crying she did to Johnny I personally wouldn't have worried.  
  
"Hey guys," I said as I walked in, "And Sas."  
  
"Hey," she mumbled.  
  
She was sitting in Dally's arms and I got hot looking at that.  
  
"But glory can you turn red Twobit," Dal said staring at my face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling kinda sick," I lied easily.  
  
"Yeah, lovesick you mean," Sas mumbled.  
  
All the guys laughed and I could feel myself getting even redder. Sas wriggled out of Dallas' arms, walked over to me, turned me around, and pushed me out the door.   
  
"Let's take a walk," she whispered.  
  
I looked at her as we were walking. Long sleeved shirt. Hair pulled back, but still covering her neck. Long skirt that swished the ground as we walked. We got to the park and we sat on the swings.  
  
"How've you been?" She asked me.  
  
"Fine, how about you?"  
  
"I'm ok," she said looking into my eyes.  
  
"Twobit?"  
  
"Yes Sas?"  
  
"You wanna start over? It's just I get so nervous sometimes. I try to be loud and noticed but I'm not that kind of person. So I think we should start all the way over so you can know the real me."  
  
I stood up and looked at her. She looked worried. I started to walk away and then turned to look at her. She was about to cry I could tell. Then I walked back to her.   
  
"Hey there. My name is Keith Matthews. But all my friends call my Twobit. Say, I saw you around and I was just wondering who you were," I said smiling to myself.  
  
"Um, hi. Do you know a Johnny Cade? Cause he knows a Twobit and I figure there can't be too many of them in Tulsa," she said giggling  
  
"Yes, Johnny's a good buddy of mine."  
  
"Oh, well I'm Sasta but most people call me Sas," she said extending her hand, "I'm Johnny's cousin from California. I came to live with him."  
  
We shook hands and I offered to take her to the Curtis house where Johnny should be.  
  
"Hey everybody! This is Sasta, Johnny's cousin from California," I told everyone as I walked in.  
  
"Twobit, really man, you gotta stop drinking so much, it's effected you," Dallas said looking at me weird.  
  
I covered Sas' ears with my hands and said, "Yeah but were starting all the way over man, she says she was acting. She wants us to know the real her."  
  
"Right. Yeah. Ok that'll work," everyone said.  
  
I uncovered her ears and she walked over to Johnny.  
  
"Hello favorite cousin of mine," she said giving him a small hug.  
  
"Hey. Long time no see," he said to her.  
  
Johnny introduced everyone to her and she simply said "Hi" or "Hey".  
  
She was quieter than Johnny is for the rest of the day.  
  
"There's the Sassy I know and love," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Mmm," she mumbled back.  
  
"Hm, I don't think I like this Sas very much," I whispered to Pony. Because the truth is, I liked her better when she was acting. I had a feeling she wouldn't ever just come and kiss me and that if I wanted to I'd have to make sure I had a very proper first date. And sad enough, I hated that. 


	4. Going home

Disclaimer:I own Sas and the nickname Toob is mine lol. The outsiders you know and love are owned by our very own S.E. Hinton.  
  
Soda's POV  
  
Sas was sitting on the floor playing poker with Dallas and Steve and I, Ponyboy and Johnny were watching tv, Darry was reading the paper, and Twobit was just staring off into space drinking a beer. All of the sudden Johnny looked at Sas and said, "Holy shit."  
  
We all looked up because Johnny's not the cursing type.   
  
"It doesn't matter Johnnycakes. Just forget that you forgot," She said not looking away from her cards.   
  
She put down her cards. A royal flush. She took the jackpot and collected the cards to start a new game. She picked up the money put it in her back pocket and stood up.  
  
"Deal me out Steve," she said stretching.   
  
She walked over to Twobit who was still in a dream world and called his name. He didn't respond so she sat on his lap. He seemed to only snap partially out of his little world by putting him arms around her waist. She just leaned back and took the beer from his hands.   
  
"What do you think you're doing I'm drinking that. And get off me," Twobit said staring at her.  
  
Sas just shook her head handing him the beer while getting up. Then she walked out the door.   
  
"What's her deal?" Twobit asked.  
  
"I think she wanted to talk to you," Steve said.  
  
So Twobit got up and followed her out the door.  
  
"Wow, I think he doesn't like that she's so quiet now," I said.  
  
We all agreeed.  
  
Sas' POV  
  
I heard footsteps behind me and figured it was Twobit.   
  
"I didn't mean to make you-" I stopped turning around to face a man that wasn't Twobit.  
  
"Hey. Make me what?" He asked.  
  
"Get away from her," Twobit said approaching the guy from behind with his blade drawn.  
  
"Why should I," he asked taking out his own blade.  
  
His back was turned to me so I started to back away. I ran back to the house as the guy lunged at Twobit.  
  
"Guys Guys!" I yelled running into the house,"Come quick."  
  
They all looked at me like I was crazy as I started mumbling," He was just there and Twobit came and he had a blade but the other guy had a blade and now they're fighting and-"   
  
"Sas," Soda said standing up, "Where?"  
  
"At the park," and with that we all ran to the park.  
  
They we both still going at it the guy I didn't know didn't have a scratch on him visible. But Twobit wasn't so lucky. When the guy saw the rest of the gang running at him he took off. I went to catch Twobit who was beginning to fall. Last thing he needed was a concussion. He was bleeding from his left side and from the left side of his head a little drizzle of blood was slowly trickling down his cheek. I wiped away the blood with my shirt. The other guys were still off chasing the Soc so I kissed him. I kissed Twobit Matthews right there, him bleeding and me knowng it was my fault. I took off my shirt and only had a bra on.   
  
"Woah Woah Woah, Jesus Sas we're on the side off the road people might see us," he said grinning.  
  
I shook my head and took off his shirt. I tied them both together so they'd strech all the way around his stomach. I then tied them around the wound and put slight pressure on it hoping it would stop bleeding. I took off his socks and shoes and put the socks inside the bandage to absorb more blood. He was staring at me and I kissed his forehead. Then I sat down cross legged and put his head in my lap.   
  
"You ok Toob?"I asked him.  
  
"Yeah Yeah, I'm fine. That guy did he hurt ya?"He asked back.  
  
"No you came just in time. Thank you," I told him and bent down to give him another kiss.   
  
The guys were coming back and they were walking. I just sat there talking to Twobit because I heard if you don't some people go into shock.We were chatting away on school when they finally reached us.   
  
"Twobit are you ok buddy?" Soda asked.  
  
'"Nothing Sas' quick thinkin' couldn't handle," he said.  
  
Steve's POV   
  
That was when we first looked at them. She had Twobit's jacket on but no shirt. He had both of their shirts tied together around his waist.  
  
"You guys had sex on the sidewalk? Twobit buddy you outta get hurt more often." Dallas said with a grin at Sas.  
  
"Could I suggest that you big strong guys carry him back to the house before my legs go numb and you gotta carry me too?" Sas asked with a sweet smile.   
  
Darry and Dally picked up Twobit as we started to walk to the house. I noticed Johnny was sitting next to Sas and they had no intention of moving.  
  
"You two comin?" I yelled back to them.  
  
"Nah man. We'll catch up later," Johnny told me.  
  
I shrugged and ran to catch up with everyone else.  
  
Johnny's POV  
  
I was sitting with my cousin giving her a small squeeze. The sight of blood had made her sick and I knew it. That's why we were just sitting out there on the sidewalk. Waiting. Waiting till we knew he had stopped bleeding. Wating till she was so tired she'd go right to sleep the second we got home. Waiting for something.  
  
Twobit's POV  
  
The cleaned me up and made sure I had a good bandage on. I wasn't as bloody as I would have thought but it was still alot. About two hours after they had finished Sas and Johnny walked in. She was staring at the floor and didn'teven look up when she sat on the floor. Johnny sat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. Johnny was whispering in her ear and she was just staring blankly at the floor. He pulled his head away from her ear and she turned to look at me. Her eyes went directly to the place where I had been stabbed. She then got up and sat next to me.   
  
"Tired?" I asked, "You were out quite a while."  
  
"We ran into Shepard. Decided to talk to him for a bit," Johnny spoke up.  
  
Sas wasn't looking at me anymore. She had her head turned and when she did look at me, she looked directly at my face and no where else.  
  
"Uh is something wrong Sas?" Soda asked, picking up on her behavior. He sat next to her.  
  
"Not really," she said quietly.  
  
"Blood makes Sassygirl sick," Johnny whispered from his spot on the floor.  
  
"But you didn't look like it when you were-" I started.  
  
But she cut me off,"I know. I don't act like it makes me sick because I've had to deal with it before. Johnny," She said turning to him, "Can I have you blade?"  
  
"Sure I guess," he said handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks," she said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then got up and walked out the front door.  
  
"Johnny, where's she goin?" Dallas asked.  
  
"To my house," he whispered and then we all just sat back and waited. 


	5. How do we manage

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. End of discussion.  
  
Soda's POV  
When she got back to our house she had changed from short sleeves and a skirt to jeans, a sweater, and baseball cap. You could tell she had applied alot of makeup to her face. Twobit was the first to speak up about her appearance.  
  
"What's with the hat Sassy?" He said trying to snatch it off her head.  
  
She held onto it and said, "It's my favorite hat."  
  
Dally came in behind her and took it off, "What's with the-" But he stopped. We all stared at her hair. Or really what she had left. She looked at the floor.  
  
"Take off the jacket Sas," Johnny told her. He stared at her. She slowly unzipped the front of her jacket.  
  
"Off," Johnny said.  
  
She took the jacket off and we all saw a bruise. Like not a small bruise but one huge bruise that was almost the size of like, Texas or something. Ok well maybe not that big but, it was big enough that I worried.  
  
"All I did was say I wasn't hungry and he flipped on me," she said sitting near Johnny. All he did was sigh.  
  
"See Sas? This is why you can't stay here in Tulsa. You're going to get hurt even worse next time. He was probably drunk," Johnny told her.  
  
"Johnny what are you saying?"She asked really fast.  
  
It was then that we all realized they were talking about Johnny's dad. He had done this to her.  
  
"-I'll just call and they can take you somewhere better,"Johnny was saying. I looked around. The gang was saying "no" and "you can't Johnny" and Sassy was crying.  
  
"Wait a second. What's going on?" I asked and immediately felt stupid.  
  
Sasta's POV  
"You can't make me leave Johnny. Please! Your all I've got left. We're family Johnny!" I screamed at him while trying to choke back the tears.  
  
I got up and ran outside and no one followed me. I just walked down the street wiping my eyes on my sleeve. I had put my sweater back on.  
I got to the park and I sat down on a swing. I started to push myself back and forth. I saw someone walking towards me and recognized the face.  
  
"You never called me," he said.  
  
"I never said I would," I answered smiling.  
  
He held out his hand. He wanted me to go with him. But he was Bob, a soc. I couldn't I mean Johnny would kill me if he found out. This is what my brain told me and in response to it I took his hand and we walked to his car. I got in. I had no idea where he was going, but I was going there with him and that was all that mattered.  
  
I woke up a few hours later. He was holding me. I was in a socs arm. Last thing I remembered was the two of us sitting on his porch swing out back and him stroking my hair and-  
Oh my goodness. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Twobit. "I didn't do anything though. This is innocent. We only talked," my brain kept insisting. He was looking down at me. Bob knew I was awake now. "Have a nice nap?" He asked laughing a little.  
  
"Yeah," I said looking into his eyes. He had such nice eyes. Eyes that could make you forget what you were doing and make you kiss him even if you didn't want to. He leaned down and kissed me. I knew it was coming and I suprisingly didn't want to stop it. He put his hand behind my head and kissed me harder. I wasn't sure if I should have pulled away but, I didn't. When the kiss was over I looked down. I couldn't believe I'd kissed a soc.  
I was supposed to be a greaser. Thing is, I never was a greaser. I always had the cushy lifestyle. I was a spoiled kid and alot of people knew that about me. This is why I own 7 times as many skirts as I do jeans. I was thinking. Everything was so confusing. I wanted to be loyal to Johnny and Twobit. But why should I? Johnny was about to send me off to who-knows-where with who-knows-who. But I also wanted to be with a Soc. I didn't wanna be low on the social scale. Dating Bob when school started next week would definitely be good. I was so confused.  
  
"Can you take me home?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," he answered smiling at me.  
  
Johnny's POV  
I was looking out the window when I saw them. My first thought was to tell the gang Sas was back but she wasn't alone. If I told them she was back, they'd go outside to greet her and that wouldn't be good.  
  
"Johnnycakes, she'll come back don't worry," Darry said watching me as I stared out the window.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm just lookin'," I said turning to him and then looking back out the window.  
  
"What's wrong Johnny. You look paler then pale," Soda said.  
  
"I just saw my cousin's tounge deep down a Socs throat. That's whats wrong!" I wanted to yell at them. Instead I just sat on the couch next to Ponyboy and said, "Nothing."  
  
She came in about two minutes later and sat on the floor. She looked at no one. Just sat there staring at the floor. Finally Soda sat next to her and asked her what was up. In response, she took his hand and had him follow her to his bedroom. I wonder what she was tellin' him in there....  
  
Soda's POV  
She sat next to me on the bed. She looked deep into my eyes and said, "Do you remember that Soc I ran into the first day you guys met me?"  
  
"Yeah. Bob," I said with a scowl.  
  
"I kinda. Well it was. Um. Hmm. Well. We were talking. And I fell asleep and he kinda-"  
  
"That bastard," Soda said jumping up.  
  
"No no Soda. He didn't do _that_. He kissed me. And I kissed back and I dunno Soda. I feel lousy for it because of Johnny and Twobit but I don't wanna not be friends with him just because he's on the other side of town. Besides. I was angry at Johnny."  
  
I sighed and stared at her. She was sweet. But she was also sour. It'd be hard livin' with a girl that liked a Soc, but somehow, we did. 


	6. I wouldn't be here

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the outsiders and I own Sasta and the nickname Toob.

Sasta's POV

I saw Bob again the next day and his hands were ALL over this red head. Oh well, at least I still had Toob… I think.

"Hi Toob," I said smiling and sitting next to him.

"Hey," he mumbled. He was drinking and he really didn't want to pay attention to me.

"Hey Sas," Soda said, as he came in with Steve from the DX.

I smiled at him. Ponyboy and Johnny came in next. Pony sat down next to me.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," I sighed. I looked at Two-bit and he had an angry look on his face.

I frowned and left the house. I decided to take a nice little walk around the neighborhood. I was walking by the park and I saw a little boy give a little girl a daisy. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I stopped to watch them. He took her hand and led her to the swings where he pushed her for a few minutes. I sighed and continued my walk.

I walked by Johnny's house and heard gunshots. I freaked out thinking that maybe Johnny had gone there looking for me. Maybe they got really mad at him and then… I rushed into the house and saw a trail of blood leading to the kitchen. I followed it and saw Mrs. Cade lying there, just bleeding to death.

"Where's Mr. Cade?" I asked her.

She started crying hysterically and dropped the phone that she had drug herself into the kitchen to get. I shushed her and picked up the phone. I dialed 911. I told them what I saw and they said they'd send out an ambulance. I looked for Johnny's dad and sadly I found him. He was lying on the bead. He had a pistol in his mouth.

I couldn't wait for the ambulance any longer. I ran to the Curtis house. I walked in out of breath and all the guys looked at me. Dallas started freaking out.

"Sas where were you? Are you ok? Why are you covered in blood? What happened? Where are you hurt?" He started to ask quickly.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. This isn't my blood," I slowly answered while sitting on the floor next to Johnny.

"Then whose is it?" Soda asked.

"Johnny's mom and dad, it's their blood," I answered.

"What? My mom and dad, well what'd you do to them?" He questioned me.

"I didn't do anything. I was walking and I went by your house and I heard gun shots and I figured something happened to you because you were looking for me and I was just so concerned I went in the house and I saw your mom all covered in blood reaching for the phone and then I found your dad with a gun in his mouth on his bed and I'm scared," I said all in one breath. I fell back and looked at the ceiling.

"Am I going to jail?" I asked breathing hard.

"No. Why would you go to jail for it? You didn't do anything so you've got nothing to worry about," Steve said trying to comfort me.

I walked over to Ponyboy and took a cigarette and a light from his shirt pocket and then went out onto the porch. I lit it and then started smoking, trying to calm my nerves. I put it out and started walking down the street. I heard someone behind me.

"Sas," Two-bit said. He was following me. I turned to him. I felt myself getting faint. I started to fall and he caught me. He carried me all the way to his house…

Twobit's POV

I laid her on my bed. My mom was away for the weekend. She shivered and looked at me. I smiled at her and got into the bed with her. I put my arms around her and she laid her head on my chest.

"Take off your jacket," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Take it off," she insisted.

She also did this with my pants and shirt. And I did it right back to her till we were just lying there in our underwear. So we sat there kissing and cuddling, running our hands through each others hair, playing footsies, and so on.

"Toob," she said.

"Yes Sas?" I asked, stroking her back.

"I_ love_ you," she replied.

"Sas?" I said.

"Yes Toob?" she asked.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" she giggled. And then we fell asleep.


	7. I told you

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. I own Sas.

(Did you guys know The Outsiders is on DVD? I definitely bought it.)

Sas' POV

Two-bit and I slept at his house. When I woke up he was gone. I got out of his bed and put on a shirt he had left for me. It was really big and comfy. I decided I'd keep it. I found him making breakfast in the kitchen. I walked up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Well you slept late," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah it's after one o'clock," he told me pointing to the clock over the oven.

He went back to cooking and I sat down. I was looking at his face and arms and noticed a few bruises.

"Where'd you get those bruises Toob?" I asked him.

"Mm, was in a fight about two hours ago," he started, "Was on my way to the Curtis' so they'd know you were ok, know you were with me. Some Soc jumped me, but it's not a big deal so don't worry. Ok?"

"You were fighting?" I said for my own sake, and then mumbled, "You greasers are all the same."

He stopped what he was doing. "What'd you say?"

Someone knocked on the door as I replied, "Nothing."

"No what'd you say to me." Another knock.

"Are you going to get that?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna forget this, you hold on a second."

He walked off to the door and opened it.

Twobit's POV

"Hey. Have you seen Sas, we've been looking for her all day," Dally asked as he walked into my house.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen," I told him.

We walked to my kitchen and she and Dallas exchanged greetings.

"Now, what'd you say before?" I asked her again.

"Nothing, don't worry about it!" she said getting angry.

"Hey, don't raise your voice I just want to know what the hell you said." I told her.

"Ok. Fine. Do you want to know what I said?" She yelled.

"That's what I've been asking!" I started raising my voice.

She looked at Dallas who looked confused and said, "I said that all you Greasers are alike."

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"It's supposed to mean," now she was screaming, "that you always get into fights over **NOTHING**, drink beer, and gamble. And that's it. You guys do nothing more with your lives. You don't wish for anything greater than this. You're all just content with… this."

She started crying and I just stood there looking at her. Dallas put an arm around her and tried to calm her down but she just started crying harder. Then when I realized what I had feared since the day I met her. She was a Soc, and there was **_nothing_** to be done about it.

Soda's POV

Sas, Dallas and Two-bit walked in. Sas sat on the floor next to Johnny. She looked horrible. Her eyes were all puffy and red and she looked like she'd just gotten outta bed.

"Sassy what's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing Johnnycakes, don't worry about it," she replied with a gloomy look.

She got up and walked to Pony and my room. She closed the door quietly behind her.

"What happened?" Darry asked.

We could hear muffled sobs from behind the closed door.

"She's a Soc. It's as simple as that," Two-bit said while sitting down.

"My cousin **ain't** a Soc," Johnny said.

"Oh come off it Johnny. She's been a Soc from the day she was born. She hates Greasers."

"Maybe she just hates you," Steve offered.

She opened the door and poked her head out.

"Toob, can you come here a sec?" She whispered.

He sighed and joined her in my room. Didn't I tell ya livin' with her was hard?


End file.
